


Tea is for Contentment

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Post-ATLA, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "Are you happy, Zuko?" Iroh asked.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), background Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Tea is for Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



Iroh smiled broadly and inhaled deeply of the steaming tea. Zuko's ability to brew a decent cup had vastly improved since the war, and this was the perfect jasmine for his visit.

He looked at his nephew, something like contentment having settled in the lines of his face. It'd been a rough road getting here, between political upheaval and disagreement and restoring an economy and educational system of peacetime.

"Are you happy, Zuko?" he asked.

Zuko looked startled a moment, then ducked his head to stare into his own teacup. "I suppose my friends are well"—and had become important allies from their respective nations—"and Mai and I are doing okay."

Not immaterial. The last breakup had looked dangerously close to permanent before they began working on their communication and consideration.

"And you're here." Zuko looked up and smiled, the expression altering his face.

Iroh could see the happy little boy that had peeked out in youth, before the pressures of trying to gain Ozai's approval began weighing on him so heavily. He thought he could see a warm, bright future ahead, for both his nation and his nephew.

"I'm glad to hear it." He sipped his tea, content.


End file.
